The Marriage Of A Miko
by Dark Shippo-chan
Summary: How far will one miko go for marriage? Pretty far, as Inuyasha learns. One minute, he's watching the girl he loves being killed, and the next...HE'S ENGAGED TO HER KILLER!
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Ok, just a quick welcome before the story starts. Oh! I watch the show in Japanese with subtitles. So, I tend to use Japanese words. I'll give the defifnition, but, uh, should I forget, feel free to email me, or just ask in a review. I don't bite, or, at least, not normally.  
Hanyou: ½ demon  
Youkai: full demon  
Miko: priestess Ok, so, go enjoy and r&r!  
  
The Marriage of a Miko  
By Dark Shippo-chan  
  
Chapter: 1  
  
The evening sky was an ugly red. It was almost as if the ground, which was soaking up everything, could no longer hold the blood it was being fed, so it gave it to the autumn sky. The sky profiled four figures, standing in a field. The sharp, fall wind bit at them, but no recognition was given. Their attention was fixed on each other. And it was apparent no human could break the concentration. Two of the figures were male, and the flowing silvery white hair of each showed a biological relation. Demon blood ran through each, but only one was a true youkai. The other was only a hanyou. The latter, at the moment, was unconscious and being guarded by the former. Their companions were female, and of them, one was certainly a miko. But hers was not an aura of purity and cheerfulness. Hers was an aura of evil and rage that coursed through the veins. When one was in such a state, one could either release the energy completely, or use it, particularly on a foe. This miko chose to use it. Her victim lay sprawled on the ground before her, and to those ignorant of the situation, it would appear the miko was attempting to kill herself. Or, at least her double.  
  
"Kikyo...why?!" The victim cried. The miko Kikyo smirked. She met the other's eyes and pleasure radiated from her body.  
  
"Why, you ask? Kagome...I thought you smarter. Do you know how long I've waited for this day? You want to know why?! BECAUSE YOU TOOK WHAT WAS MY SOUL!"  
  
Kagome winced as Kikyo advanced. A slight moan from the unconscious hanyou stopped them all.  
  
"Sesshomaru, would you mind?" Kikyo hissed at the youkai.  
  
The demon complied, but argued.  
  
"Why do we not allow Inuyasha to be conscious to watch Kagome die?"  
  
"Because...the last time someone tried it that way, INUYASHA KILLED THEM!" Kikyo screamed.  
  
Then, a few minutes later, the miko replied more calmly.  
  
"Or have you forgotten..." She started, turning to face the older brother of Inuyasha.  
  
She paused, waving a hand slowly in front of her. The air shimmered and a small girl appeared, trapped behind bars of energy. Kikyo's soul snatching demons circled the cage protectively.  
  
"Rin!" Sesshomaru whispered. "Fine, we'll do it your way, but you promise to let her go?"  
  
Kikyo laughed and tears ran down her cheek.  
  
"I had heard a rumor, but I never believed it. Until now. The great Lord Sesshomaru! Hater of humans! Has gone soft!" Kikyo hissed. "But, a miko never breaks her promise, eh? I suppose I will let her go."  
  
As if suddenly reminded of the intent of the meeting, Kikyo turned back to Kagome.  
  
"Now Kagome, you will die!!"  
  
With that, Kikyo quickly strung her bow and shot Kagome, piercing the girl. Inuyasha regained consciousness for the briefest moment, only in time to see Kagome slump to the ground, an arrow protruding from her body. Kikyo laughed and turned to Inuyasha who was watching her in horror. Sesshomaru chuckled, and then cleared his throat, glancing at the energy cage. Kikyo looked, and sighed. With an elaborate hand motion, the cage disappeared and the little girl's body was given to Sesshomaru.  
  
"Now..." Kikyo said, advancing menacingly towards Inuyasha. With a quick step, Sesshomaru blocked Kikyo's path to Inuyasha.  
  
"Move!" Kikyo yelled.  
  
"What do you want of Inuyasha?"  
  
"Why should you care?!"  
  
"Because, I will be the one to kill him."  
  
Kikyo laughed at this. "You think...you think I mean to KILL him?"  
  
An expression of puzzlement crossed Sesshomaru's face.  
  
"Yo-you don't want to kill him?"  
  
"NO! I want to erase all of his memories!" Kikyo stated plainly.  
  
With that she brushed past Sesshomaru, and went to Inuyasha. Placing her extended hand on Inuyasha's forehead, she smiled.  
  
"Say good-bye Inuyasha!" she smirked, and started relieving him of his memories.  
  
The hanyou's eyes never left Kagome, and as he felt his memories fade away, he whispered his last words.  
  
"Ka...go...me!" 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: To anyone who is reading this..I'm so sorry for the delay...really long delay. I've had a lot going on and then I lost my notebook where I wrote the story...and then I had computer trouble...and everything else. On the plus side, I have several new chapters for you.

** Chapter 2**

The sunlight that streamed through the scarcely covered windows pierced the concious of a sleeping, white-haired Inuyasha. Like a bolt, it vanquished the peaceful dreams of the hanyou and awoke the agitation that normally consumed him. The amber orcs that were his eyes snapped open and Inuyasha sat up. Glancing about, he tried to recall where he was. The hanyou thought and thought but he couldn't remember. He then, frustrated, concentrated harder until he was fuming. (A/N: No, not literally.) with an exasperated sigh, Inuyasha smacked the floor. hearing this, a miko's face appeared in the doorway.

"Oh! You're awake!' she chirpped cheerfully. Inuyasha stared at her blankly. The priestess walked into the room and placed a cool hand on his forehead.

"No fever. That's good. other than that, how are you feeling? Do you hurt anywhere? Inuyasha? Why are you looking at me like that? Hello? Answer me!" Inuyasha just started at the girl. Finally, he found his voice.

"Who the helll are you?" The miko's eyes widened and she laughed nervously.

"Y-you are j-joking, right? I mean...heh heh...you can't not know who I am...right? After all, Inuyasha, we ARE getting married in a week."

"That's nice...But, WHO ARE YOU!"

"Kikiyo, your loving fiancee."

"F-f-fiancee? Since when?"

"We've been engaged for 5 months now, and the wedding is in a week."

"Oh." Inuyasha responded dumbly. Slowly all this information sunk in and Inuyasha stared at Kikyo with bulging eyes.

"Wedding! Oh no no no no no! We are NOT getting married! Geez, I don't even know you!" Kikiyo's eyes teared up. Her lip started to quiver and she turned away.

"Aww, c'mon now...Don't cry!" Inuyasha pleaded. Surprisingly, the abscence of memories had mellowed the half-demon.

"I-I-I-Inuyashaaaaa! I thought you loved meeee!" Kikiyo wailed. Inuyasha stopped. An image flashed before his eyes. It was a girl. She was smiling. At that it was gone. Gone before he could place her. He was brought back to reality by a loud sob.

"ki-Ki-Kikiyo. Don't cry. I'm sure I must love you very much. I did propse didn't I? I'm just not sure about anything right now. I'm positive everything will be fine. What happened anyway?" Inuyasha struggled to soothe the shaken woman. Kikiyo faced him, her face red and tears streaming down her face. She sniffed then answered.

"Y-you hit your head. The doctor...he said that you'd be fine, when you woke up. But now you're awake and you're not okaaaaay!" Kikiyo finished, starting to cry once more. Inuyasha stood there, waiting for Kikiyo to stop her fit. he was too occupied by thought to spare her even a brief moment of his mind. The unknown girl's face kept appearing before the hanyou's eyes. soft, brown eyes with silky black hair. her name. That was infuriating Inuyasha. He knew that he was familiar with her. Were they friends? Enemies? If he could only remember her name! Inuyasha opened his eyes, which had been closed in concentration.

"Kag-" he started but was interupted by a figure storming in. The stranger, for he was this to Inuyasha, looked first to the crying Kikyo and then to the startled half-demon. His gaze then returned to the woman and he scowled. Kikiyo stared at him, no longer crying. The new man absently brushed a strand of white hair out of his face as he waited for the priestess to speak. Finally, she found her voice.

"S-sesshomaru..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Danger was danger. No matter what form it was in, when faced with certain peril there is only one option. **RUN**. Which was what Myouga was doing. When Lord Inuyasha, and Kagome came upon Lord Sesshomaru and the miko Kikyo, Myouga smelled trouble. One of those two by themself is bad enough. But, both of them. That spelled catastrophe, in Myouga's mind. So, he ran. But, being a flea, he was a little lacking in the spped department. The sky was black and the stars shining by the time the flea ran into the monk, Miroku.

"L-lord In-Inuyasha! Se-sesshomaru! Ki-Kikyo!" Myouga gasped as he leapt onto the monk.

'Eh? Myouga! Where is Inuyasha? Is there t-" Miroku stooped. "Did you say Sesshomaru _and_ Kikyo?"

"It is true! Lord Inuyasha and Kagome were approached by the two. I came for help."

For once, Miroku did not stop to correct the cowardly flea. After quickly asking Myouga for the location of the show-down, Miroku ran to help. if he could. Myouga stayed behind, claiming he could not move, he was so exhausted, but promised to send Sango.

Miroku ran as fast as his perverted legs could carry him. When he reached the field, the monk stopped. The smell of blood hung heavy in the air. taking a deep breath, he continued, slowly. After a few steps, Miroku caught sight of a body. Kneeling, Miroku recognized kagome. she was cut and bleeding, but upon Miroku's inspection, he discovered that she was still breathing. Confident in this, among other things, the monk lifted the young woman's body. stepping to go back the way he came, he stopped. Glancing around shiftily, Miroku spotted a little alcove surrounded by trees on the far side of the field. Making his way steadidly to the area, Miroku stopped suddenly. he had thought he'd heard someone approaching. The monk looked around but saw nothing. Again he walked towards the alcove with only one thing on his perverted mind.Out of nowehere a rock flew through the air and landed on Miroku's head. Falling to the ground, a large lump appeared on his skull. In the process, Kagome's limp form was dropped, and, as the monk stood and turned to see who was the thrower of the rock, her body remained discarded. Standing there, behind the monk, with a face an angry red and knuckles white as she gripped her bone boomerange was Sango. Miroku colored briefly, then smiled.

"Ah, Sango. You made it!" he said, trying to calm the girl who was his lover.

"Miroku!" she roared.


End file.
